Un viejo recuerdo, un nuevo amigo
by Rukineko1
Summary: Recuerdo tu imagen en un amargo recuerdo que me hirió. Pero ya no es una vieja herida que reabrir, solo una cicatriz que acariciar. Dejare el pasado y avanzare. Mira los amigos son la familia que se escoge. Así que bienvenido a la familia…- dice Ruby con una sonrisa.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi segundo fic. Ahora aquí uniré a mi personaje favorito de Pocket Monster Special con mi pokemon favorito. Será un poco triste aunque intentare dar un final feliz a esta linda historia. Tal vez este un poco fuerte para ustedes pero para mi es normal, como sea. Va haber un poco de sangre.

Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

_**PVO – Ruby**_

Mi culpa… si eso debe de ser. Por mi culpa últimamente me he estado distanciando de todos.

_No quiero quedarme solo… otra vez._

Siento una brisa helada. Respiro profundamente inconscientemente miro hacia el horizonte, quedo hipnotizado por la hermosa puesta de sol. Veo como un grupo de Taillows vuela.- **como una familia.**- susurro con tristeza para mí mismo.

Miro unos minutos para luego seguir mi camino, caminando a cierta distancia de un acantilado, hacia mi casa. Sé que es peligroso caminar cerca de estos lugares pero están tranquilizantes escuchar el sonido de las olas.

Solo tengo un pokemon en mi equipo, Mimi, pues tuve una fuerte discusión con mi papá y me castigo, a pesar de que tengo 16 años, quitándome a Nana y a Coco. Pero no me importo y fui a Ciudad Portual a comprar unas telas para mis pokemons.

Zuzu se lo di, o más bien me lo quito, Sapphire para que pasara tiempo con Toro y Sceptile de Emerald. Mala excusa, ella se lo llevo porque quería que tan fuerte es, así que básicamente se lo llevó a entrenar junto a Emerald y Wally, que ni siquiera me invitaron, pero creo que ya sabían que iba a decir. Pero por alguna razón me hizo sentir triste.

Ruru se lo regale a Wally, digamos que vi que ella lo extrañaba. Hubo una conexión especial y no quería interferir, así que opte dársela después de lo que ocurrió en la frente de batalla. Y Popo en estos momentos debe estar con su antiguo dueño, el presidente Stone, pues lo extrañaba.

Me volví a detener para ver el atardecer… tan lento… tan tranquilo como…

**Ella… ¿me pregunto cómo estará? ¿Estará sonriendo?**- con tan solo recordar me pone furioso conmigo mismo. Por inercia dirijo mi mano a mi sombrero en la parte que cubre esa horrible cicatriz… ese amargo recuerdo.

_Tengo… tengo miedo…_

Por ella yo cambie… un niño cool y travieso a uno sensible y tranquilo. Aquella de la que me enamore, donde la horas que pase con ella parecían días. Pero todo se arruino por mi culpa.

Pero aquel dulce sentimiento de alegría que sentí con ella, lo he vuelto a sentir aun mas fuerte que aquella vez…

**Sapphire.**- si aquella chica bárbara, salvaje y… hermosa, todo lo contario a esa frágil niña que conocí y que nunca he vuelto a ver.

Pero últimamente, se podría decir que nos estamos separando, bueno eso es normal. Una entrenadora y un coordinador tienen diferentes caminos, ¿No?

**Todo es mi culpa. Ella se está alejando, todos e incluso mi papá… ¡MALDICION! **– grito. Quiero que todo lo que cause desaparezca y vuelva a la normalidad. Intente seguir mi camino pero me quede paralizado por un sonido familiar.

**ROOAAAR.**- escucho un grito o más bien un rugido. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

Estoy… volando, no yo no puedo entonces comprendo estoy cayendo. Algo me acababa de golpear, no logro ver aquello que junto a mi cae por el acantilado, que espero con suerte, el agua pueda suavizar aunque sea un poco esta gran caída.

Todo era tan lento pero a la vez tan rápido, lo único que pude observar fue sangre. No sabía si era mía o de lo que me golpeo. Por inercia cierro los ojos, y aunque sé que nadie me escuchar si grito, lo hago por reflejo…

**¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.**

Siento como mi cuerpo entra al mar fuertemente. Todo está confuso. Empiezo a ser golpeado por las olas y las piedras que hay en el mar. Sangre... veo mucha sangre mezclada con el agua salada, que por falta de aire intento respirar. Tonto. Ahora me ahogo pruebo esa amarga mezcla. Nado pero es imposible las olas son más fuertes cada vez más. Siento como todo mi cuerpo se debilita para caer junto a lo que ve empujo. Todo se vuelve negro…

**…**

Me duele la cabeza… y todo mi cuerpo. Tengo frio y no ayuda que este todo empapado… hay mi ropa de seguro que se estropeo… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡La caída!

Abro los ojos pude observar desde mi posición, acostado por el dolor que no me deja levantarme, que es de noche y que me encuentro en la orilla del mar cerca del bosque o selva, como sea. Puedo sentir mi ropa rasgada y sucia, hay no ahora parezco un salvaje.

**Mi- milotic**.- volteo a ver, era Mimi. Ya veo ella se liberó de su pokeball y me trajo hasta aquí. Me ve preocupada y le sonrió para intentar evitar su preocupación.

**No te preocupes, mira que todo lo malo ya paso**.- con toda mi fuerza y voluntad, sin olvidar el DOLOR, me intento levantar y lo logro, aunque me tambaleo.

Pude apreciar que no estaba muy convencida. Ahora que estoy levantado, me analizo. Tengo heridas, rasguños y moretones por todo el cuerpo, sin olvidar que si tenía razón en cuanto la ropa, rasgada y mojada por el agua que junto a la arena algunas partes tenia lodo y otras… ¿sangre? Hay no tardare mucho en arreglar este cambio de ropa.

Suspiro pesadamente, y veo a Mimi preocupada pero ya no de mi sino que mira fijamente hacia un lado de mi.- **¿Qué miras, Mimi?**

Volteo y me sorprendo por lo que veo, era un Salamence completamente herido y sangrando en el suelo.

Las personas le tiene miedo a este pokemon por su ferocidad y agresividad, otros en cambio lo buscan para tenerlo pues es un pokemon muy fuerte para no ser un legendario.

Yo debería tenerle miedo u odio por lo que paso, pero no es así. Yo nunca le tuve miedo ni siquiera lo odio por lo menos un poco. Porque sé que no fue su culpa lo que paso aquella vez.

Me acerco y lo reviso. Una de sus alas esta mordida al parecer usaron Bite; tiene un gran golpe en la parte de la espalda, lo más seguro que usaron Zen headbutt; y lo puedo sentir más frio de lo normal por lo que se usó un ice beam o un blizzard. Por su estado diría que está muerto, diría pues sigue respirando pero pausadamente.

Creo que alguien se le enfrento y no solo eso, lo más seguro que se usaron tres pokemons contra él, pero al verlo aquí se puede decir que fue más fuerte. Lo más raro es que intentaban matarlo en vez de capturarlo. E intento huir volando pero por el ala rota falló y creo que fue lo que me golpeo.

**No vivirá mucho, si no lo llevo a un centro de salud.**- veo a Mimi preocupada por lo que dije.- **veo que también lo trajiste a la orilla. Estas muy preocupada por él, ¿vedad? -** Mimi asiente.

**Grrrr…-** el Salamence ha despertado y lo más seguro debe sentirse cansado y muy adolorido. Me mira seriamente y aunque parezca raro, en su mirada pude ver… ¿miedo y preocupación?

**Oye, será mejor que te curemos. Creo que Petalia está cerca ahí vamos a…**- me ignora, mientras que a pesar de que su cuerpo esta desbastado, se levanta y camina hacia la selva.- **o-oye.**

Se detiene y me gruñe. Mimi me empuja, con delicadeza, hacia el pokemon tipo dragon. El salamence con su cabeza me hace una seña de que lo siguiera.

Lo más seguro de que mi pokegear este estropeado por el agua, y la pokedex es muy resistente pero no me es útil en estos momentos. Si lo sigo tal vez me lleve cerca de un pueblo porque si me quedo aquí hasta que amanezca moriré de frio.

Miro a Mimi y mueve la cabeza de forma afirmativa como si leyera mis pensamientos. Y así vamos los dos heridos y Mimi ayudándome a caminar hacia la selva.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de autora:**

**Este es un intento de tragedia con relación a la amistad. Así que es normal que no le dé mucha emoción pero lo estaré intentado. Y tal vez ponga de romance.**

**Alguna duda o pregunta será respondida, las sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas o si tengo alguna falta también lo será. **


	2. Lagrimas

Bueno antes que empezar el capítulo responderé una pregunta.

yopi XD - esta historia Ruby realmente olvido lo que paso en Isla Espejismo. Así que no sabe que aquella niña que defendió del Salamence es Sapphire.

Advertencia: muerte de un personaje.

Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

_**~Lagrimas~**_

_El Amor no es querer a alguien, es dar la vida por la persona que amas._

_Sin embargo, el ser humano suele ser egoísta y cobardes que no ve más allá de así mismo provocando odio o tristeza; e incluso un animal pude ser más amoroso y inteligente que un ser humano._

* * *

PVO - Normal

Se encontraba una mujer de cabellos cortos y marrones sentada en un sillón, en la sala de su hogar, acompañada de un hombre a diferencia de ella, él estaba parado. Se veía cansada y parecía tener sueño todo del hombre que parecía furioso.

**Rose… mejor ve a descansar. Creo que ese idiota no vendrá a dormir.**- dice preocupado pero con voz firme. Norma era el nombre de ese hombre junto a su esposa.

**Norman, querido. Estoy segura que a Ruby le paso algo malo.-** en su voz se notaba lo cansada que estaba.- solo un poco más.

**NO. Ya son las 12:45 de la mañana, no quiero que te enfermes por algo tan estúpido.**

**¡No! Norman es mi hijo.**- le grita a su esposo. Este le mira sorprendido. Ella se da cuenta de lo que hizo y preocupada dice.- **lo siento, querido… yo no quería gritarte. Es que me preocupa, ninguna llamada o mensaje. Soy su madre y me preocupo.**

**Y yo su padre, pero tienes que admitir que a veces hace cosas estúpidas.**-dice con una sonrisa.

**Si... pero él siempre ha sido así, aunque cambie siempre mantendrá algo que lo caracteriza. Y no necesariamente su estupidez. Recuerdas cuando apenas aprendía a subir arboles…**

**Si cada vez se caía y se golpeaba u obtenía moretones… pero nunca se rindió a pesar de todo lo sufrido logro su deseo. Simplemente solo tiene miedo y ese miedo lo está bloqueando. La pregunta es, ¿Qué le tiene miedo? Sé que soy muy duro con él… pero es para que no se bloque con ese miedo y siga adelante.**- dice Norman con nostalgia. Voltea a ver a su esposa que ya se había dormido, no por su aburrida conversación sino porque ya era muy tarde para ella. Norman sonríe y se acerca a su esposa. Si ella estaba completamente dormida. – **espero que ese idiota llegue pronto.**

Sin más que hacer empieza a cargar a su esposa para llevarla a la cama a dormir.

PVO – Ruby 

Han pasado como una hora desde que partimos de la orilla. Cada paso que damos es como si dependiera de nuestras vidas. Tengo frio y me equivoque, creo ahora siento más dolor aquí que cuando me desperté. Mimi estaba agotada y un poco herida, yo pensado que no iba a ver muchos pokemons salvajes en estas horas. A pesar de ser débiles a comparación de mi hermosa Mimi eran demasiados. Cada cinco minutos solía salir un pokemon pero desde hace un rato, lo más seguro es que se deben haber asustado o estar dormidos. Suspiro pesadamente, y miro al Salamence que se encontraban frente de mí. Su estado estaba empeorado mucho a diferencia a como se encontraba al principio, ahora estaba peor que nunca. Se cada rato y se tambalea demasiado, y de vez en cuando le falla la vista y se golpea contra un árbol.

**¿A dónde nos llevas?... ¿Nos hemos perdido?**- me atreví a romper el silencio, Mimi me miraba con suplica, sabía que ella quería descansar.

El Salamence se detuvo, por lo que Mimi y yo también. Puede apreciar algo distinto en esta parte de la selva. Pude observar cómo había arboles rasgados, con ramas rotas o partes quemadas, o golpeados. El suelo estaba quemado o sino había tierra levantada.

**¿Así que aquí tuviste tu batalla?**- asiente el pokemon para arrastrarse con más dificultad hacia un arbusto**.- ¡HEY! NECESITAMOS LLEVARTE A UN CENTRO DE SALUD. DIME… ¿Cómo llego ahí? O sino morirás… ¡no me ignores!**- me ignoraba y seguía buscando en el arbusto.

**Grrr.**- gruño levemente. Empieza a empujar algo con todas sus fuerzas del arbusto hacia a mí.

**Eso es… ¿un huevo?** – Rápidamente saco mi pokedex, con cuidado de no lastimarme más, y verifico mis dudas.- **tú no eres el Salamence… eres la Salamence… ¡ERES MADRE!-** estaba muy sorprendido pensé que era macho todo este tiempo.

Pero toda mi sorpresa desapareció cuando la vi caer. Preocupado me acerque y me incline para verlo mejor, no sin antes haber aguardado mi pokedex. Lo toque… estaba helada y no podía sentir su pulso, sus ojos estaban perdiendo su brillo.

**Grrr…-** con trabajo escuche su gruñido. Con todas las fuerzas que tiene, con su cabeza empuja el huevo.

Era mi imaginación o siento mi cara húmeda. Me incline y tome el huevo. Lo abrace contra mi pecho. Estaba tibio, algo sucio pero se encontraba en buen estado. Volví a ver a la Salamence. Estaba llorando y con trabajo se me acerco para acariciar con su cabeza al huevo, bañándolo con sus lágrimas.

**Mi- mi.-** Mimi estaba llorando al ver esa escena. Podría entender el por qué nos había traído aquí.

La Salamence dejo de frotar su cabeza contra su huevo.- **Grrr**.- fue un poco más fuerte, como para que lograra salir el trance. Me miro con una mirada indescriptible. Pero entendí lo que quería darme a entender… quería que cuidara a su hijo. En ese momento olvide mi dolor y mi estado, lo abrace como puede. Sentí como su frente tocaba la mía y con un suave y dulce gruñido me daba… _"las gracias";_ antes de caer muerta en suelo. Lo curioso con una gran sonrisa de bienestar.

Ahora entendía el porqué de mi cara húmeda, estaba llorando. Todo tenía sentido ahora, él porque estaba muy herida y el porque me había traído aquí. El entrenador no quería capturarla sino a su huevo, sabía que él no iba a hacer capaz de domarla pero a su hijo sí. Por eso lucho con el fin de proteger su huevo a tal grado de dar su vida. Y logro su cometido. Por eso cuando me vio tal vez pudo ver confianza en mí, me guio hasta aquí con todo lo que le quedaba de vida a su hijo. Creo que ella sabía que no iba a vivir. Sin importar que ella vino hasta aquí y logro su último deseo.

Sentía como mi cara estaba bañada en lágrimas. Mimi llorando se acercó al cadáver del pokemon y empezó a moverlo, como si esperara a que despertara.- **Mimi… está muerta… ya es suficiente…**- cada palabra me provocaba un raro sentimiento.

Al ponerme de pie la lluvia empezó a caer fuertemente y se mezclaban con mis lágrimas. Es curioso que llueve en esta época del año… es como si la lluvia fuera el huevo llorando la pérdida de su madre. Que irónico mi pensamiento.

**Mimi, nos tenemos que ir. Lo más seguro que mamá este preocupada.**- intente actuar como si nada, pero me fue inútil. Empecé a caminar por la selva junto a Mimi que no dejaba de mirar al pokemon muerto.- **ya Mimi… yo … yo**.- realmente me sentía muy mal entonces recordé…

_¡Papi! ¡Quiero que me sigas enseñando!_

_¡Quiero ser más fuerte con Papi mirándome!_

_¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi!_

_¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUI!_

**Este pokemon será parte del equipo.-** le digo con una sonrisa triste. Sin embargo, era sincera y con amor. Mimi alegre asiente a pesar de tener lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos igual que yo.

Aun con la lluvia, empezamos a vagar en el bosque con el fin de encontrar un signo de vida humana.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de autora:**

**Gracias por los comentarios, estoy muy agradecida de que les guste. Y yo pensé que no daba el ancho. **

**Alguna duda o pregunta será respondida, las sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas o si tengo alguna falta también lo será.**

**Intentare hacer capítulos un poco más largos.**

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Dolor

Aquí el nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.

* * *

_**~Dolor~**_

_Mi sufrimiento y dolor es solo mío, no arrastrare ni involucrare a otros._

_Y entonces pensé_

_Que tal vez este destinado a estar solo…_

* * *

PVO – Ruby

Mi cuerpo lo siento muy pesado, mis heridas me arden, mis golpes y moretones duelen como nunca. Llevo más de una hora caminando, es un milagro que siga vivo a pesar del frio que hay, tengo mucho sueño. Mimi la aguarde en su pokeball desde hace un buen rato. Ella está muy cansada y quedó herida cuando nos encontramos con una manada de Mightyenas. La lluvia no ha dejado de cesar pero es menos fuerte que cuando empezó. El huevo lo metí dentro de la mochila para evitar que se golpeara o lastimara por mi culpa, pues me tambaleo un poco.

**¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Cómo es posible que no haya ningún pueblo cerca? Llevo vagando horas, maldición…**- realmente hubiera gritado pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo.

Si sigo así no viviré para contarlo, debo buscar un pequeño refugio. No se mi deseo se cumplió o realmente tengo suerte, porque a lo lejos veo un gran árbol ahuecado. Corro como puedo hasta ese gran árbol, realmente necesito descansar.

**¡Qué suerte la mía!**- no había ningún pokemon allí, sonrió con pesadez**.- aunque esta todo sucio**.- recargo mi mochila al árbol. Me dispongo a buscar unas hojas limpias para evitar tocar esa suciedad que todos llaman lodo, aunque ahora mismo yo estoy cubierto ciertas partes de eso.- **Que asco…**

Ya rellenado el hueco con algunas hojas. Me adentro en él, tomo mi mochila saco el huevo y con delicadeza lo coloco a un lado de mí. Lo bueno que cuando fui por las telas es que las aguarde en bolsas, por lo que no se mojaron. Saco una de las telas más gruesa para evitar el frio. Acomodo mi mochila como almohada y antes de taparme con la tela abrazo el huevo contra mí.

Sin que pasaran los minutos quedo profundamente dormido…

_**~al día siguiente~**_

PVO – Normal

Se encontraban un grupo de muchachos conocidos como los pokedex holders. El famoso campeón de Kanto, Red, junto a un exitoso criador, Gold, peleaba contra Sapphire y Emerald. En la batalla se podía observar un Pikachu y un Mientras los demás chicos los observaban, y las chicas platicaban junto a Wally.

**¿Y Ruby-san?**- pregunta Yellow. Pues desde que habían llegado no lo había visto.

**Según lo que me dijo Norman-san. Es que él y Ruby tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte, que le quitó a Nana y a Coco. Pero no le importó y salió a Ciudad Portual.-** dice Wally.

**Pero, todo el día. Que insensible es**.- dice Crystal**.- ni siquiera le llama a su madre. Cuando fuimos a su casa, su madre lucia cansada y preocupada.**

Blue suspira.- **Sapphire tenía razón. Y es verdad, la mayoría de los hombres son así.**

**No se lo he dicho a Sapphire-san ni a Emerald-san, pero he sentido que últimamente Ruby ha estado actuando raro.**

**Además de sus raras manías, creo que tal vez tengas razón. Sapphire me dijo que él últimamente esta triste, aunque sonríe ocultándolo.**- dice Blue mientras observa a Sapphire.

**Pues Emerald me dijo que se la pasa muy callado. Que ya ni siquiera quiere salir de su cuarto. Él siente que es culpa de él y Sapphire porque lo han dejado para irse a entrenar.**

**Crystal-san, ¿en verdad te dijo eso?**

**Asi es Yellow sempai. Y no solo eso, también me dijo que últimamente en los concurso al terminar empieza a buscar.**

**¿Buscar? ¿Pero qué?**- dice Blue.

**Es eso es cierto, pero no nos quiere decir. Así que lo dejamos que lo hiciera. Pero lo hemos estado abandonando. ¿Sera mi culpa?-** miran con sorpresa y cierta tristeza a Wally. El hacía referencia a que él había estado mucho tiempo con Emerald y Sapphire entrenado o jugando con ellos.

Intentando cambiar el tema Yellow hablo**.- ¿me pueden decir la hora? Es que creo que es hora de la comida.**

**Son las diez, además Yellow acabamos de desayunar. ¿O es que tiene todavía hambre?-** dice Blue con cierto toque de burla.

**N-no es eso. Es que en Hoenn el sol brilla tan fuerte, por eso creí que era más tarde.**

**Eso es cierto, Yellow sempai. Pero me sorprendió que llegáramos y que algunas partes estuvieran húmedas.**

**Crystal-san, y si supiera que ayer llovió como nunca. Y no es época de lluvias. Es como si el cielo lloraba porque se podía sentir un sentimiento de tristeza.**

**Bueno, ya es suficiente de hablar del clima. Qué tal si hablamos de otras cosas más interesantes.-** dice Blue con emoción. Conociéndola ya sabían de lo que se refería.

PVO – Ruby

Frio hace mucho frio, podía sentir mi cuerpo adolorido era tanto dolor que no me podía mover. Intento sentarme con dificultad lo logro.

**Lo bueno que ya dejó de llover.**- a pesar que mi vista esta nublada pude ver el ambiente afuera. Estiro un poco mi brazo para buscar…- ¡**El huevo!**

Voltea con dificultad, no estaba ahí. Entonces me sentí débil, todo lo que había hecho la Salamence fue en vano. El dolor en estos momentos era insoportables más la pérdida del huevo me hacía sentir miserable. No puedo moverme, Mimi está débil y la pokegear no sirve… es un hecho voy a morir aquí.

**Grrr.**- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos gruñidos. Con fuerza volteé a ver aquello que estaba en la entrada del refugio.- **Bagon-gon**.- Era un Bagon y no solo eso, traía mi gorro con frutas y bayas. Parecía preocupado por mí, aunque no puedo distinguir bien su rostro, pude sentir como restregaba con cariño su cabeza contra mi torso.

**Hey, amigo. No hagas eso que me puedes ensuciar más de lo que estoy**.- le digo en forma de broma. Pero eso no logro quitar aunque sea un poco su preocupación.- **será mejor que te vayas… yo ya no puedo más.**

Pude escuchar como las frutas y bayas caian entre las hojas.-**Bagon- bagon**.- empezó a tambalearme… ya no sentía nada. Con todas mis fuerzas levante mi mano y lo acaricie.

**Será mejor que te vayas…-** susurro. Y veo que me comprende porque sale huyendo de ahí, e incluso se llevó mi gorro.

Empezó a cerrar los ojos, realmente estoy… tan cansado… al final no la pude encontrarla… y ni siquiera pude pasar más tiempo con Sapphire…

.

_**Ruby vendrá un amigo mío. Y él tiene una niña de tu edad.-**__ dice papá. Mi mamá simplemente sonríe al ver mi cara de felicidad._

_**¿Y poder jugar con ella?**__- un amigo es lo que deseaba, los niños de aquí me tienen envidia porque soy muy bueno en las batallas. Por eso no tenía con quien jugar además de mis pokemons._

_**Claro que podrás, pero recuerda cómo tratar a una dama.**__- dice mamá._

_Yo asiento alegremente, por fin alguien con quien jugar. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien._

.

PVO – Normal

Red y Gold competían a ver quién comía más rápido, mientras eran regañados por Green y Cris aunque los estaban ignorando. Los demás estaban sentados en un mantel, al parecer estaban en un picnic.

**Que agradable es comer después de una larga batalla.-**dice Sapphire con alegría. Yellow y Wally asintieron ante aquel pensamiento.

**Después de aquí, ¿podemos ir un centro pokemon? No quiero que obliguen a Yellow a curar sus pokemons.**

**Blue-san, no diga eso. Por mí no hay problema.**

**Pero es verdad, Yellow. No podemos hacerte que te esfuerces de más.-** dice Red que ya había dejado de competir con Gold y de ser regañado por Green**.- ¿verdad?**

Yellow se sonroja con esa sonrisa que le dedica Red.- **e-esta bien.**

**¿Y qué hacemos para matar el tiempo?**- dice Emerald.

**¿Qué tal si jugamos?**

**Gran idea Silver, pero que clase de juego.-** dice Gold con duda.- **¿y si jugamos a verdad o reto?**

**No estarás hablando enserio.**-dice Cris.- **te conozco, Gold. Y sé que ese juego es de doble sentido**.- Gold evita la mirada algo nervioso al ser descubierto.

**¿Y qué tal si ju-**

Wally fue interrumpido por un sonoro gruido. Era un Bagon estaba algo sucio y tenía poca sangre en su cabeza. En su mandíbula traía una tela blanca. Todos se habían asustado pensando que el había lastimado a alguien.

**Oh por Arceus.-** dicen todos y rápidamente se levantan. Antes de que Red y Green sacaran sus pokeballs para ponerse a luchar son detenidos por un grito.

**¡DETENGASE!-** Grita Yellow**.- no le hagan nada, voy a intentar comunicarme con él y le pediré que se vaya.**- Yellow se acerca lentamente al Bagon. Y pone su mano encima de su cabeza.- **¿ehh?**

**¿Qué pasa, Yellow?- **dice Red al ver la reacción de su amiga preocupada.- **¿pasa algo malo?**

**Dice que su entrenador está muy herido y tiene fiebre muy alta. Tiene miedo que algo malo le vaya a pasar.**

**¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo ayudamos?**

**Claro que lo ayudaremos, chica seria.- **todos asiente.

**¿Sapphire? ¿Qué te pasa?**- Emerald la llama pero no reacciona. Todos dirigen su mirada a la nombrada.

Su mirada estaba perdida pero empieza a hablar pero con miedo y preocupación.- **huelo… la sangre de Ruby…**

Green rápidamente se acerca al Bagon y este le entrega el pedazo de tela manchado de sangre.-**chicos… es el gorro de Ruby.-** alza el gorro todo maltratado y manchado de sangre.

El bagon corre de donde había venido, y sin dudarlo todos corren tras él, en especial Sapphire que iba más adelantada que todos. Ella temía lo peor. Como Ruby habría conseguido un Bagon no le importaba en esos momentos, ella quería que él estuviera bien, era lo único que deseaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo porque habrá una breve pausa. Estaré de vacaciones y dudo que sea capaz de seguir escribiendo. Pero lo continuaré terminando las vacaciones.**

**Alguna duda o pregunta será respondida, las sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas o si tengo alguna falta también lo será. **

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. El despertar

_El despertar_

_El despertar puede significase muchas cosas entre ellas es el nuevo comienzo de lo que tu decidas, la realidad o la fantasía._

_Puedes que empiezas a dudar de la realidad, pero en ella puedes encontrar la felicidad. Solo tienes que acostumbrarte o romper esa incomodidad que sientes._

* * *

PVO – Ruby

_Todo es tan borroso, que raro todo lo veo más grande de lo normal. Veo a mi papá y a mamá a los lados de mí, aunque los veo algo más altos que yo._

_**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos reunimos, ¿no lo creen?**__- la voz proviene de un hombre vestido con una bata que está enfrente de nosotros y detrás de él puedo ver una niña con un vestido de volantes, escondiéndose detrás de su pierna. Ambos tienen el cabello castaño pero su rostro se ve borroso, no logro verle en concreto su rostro._

_**Así es, -.-**__ papá dice su nombre pero no logro entenderlo, solo vi como movía sus labios._

_**¿Y quién es esta linda dama?-**__ mamá se refiere a la niña escondida, puedo ver como se aferra más a la pierna de señor.- __**¿Cuántos años tiene?**_

_**Ella es -. Tiene cinco años y es algo tímida. Pero puedo ver que tienen un niño de su edad**__.- al parecer el padre de la niña la hace que de unos pasos enfrente para que la puedan ver._

_**Querido, ¿Por qué no te presentas?- **__mi mamá me pregunta. _

_**Soy Ruby y tengo seis años**__.- lo digo inconscientemente, y me doy cuento que esto es un recuerdo. No solo por mi actitud si no que la niña que está enfrente de mi… es ella. _

_**¿Qué tal si vamos a platicar y que los niños jueguen un rato?**__- dice el señor. Mis padres asienten convencidos por la propuesta._

_**Ruby, cuídala y no hagas algo peligroso.-**__ me advierte mi padre, en ese tiempo yo era un completo desastre, que era capaz de destruir un cuarto, literalmente._

_**No te preocupes papá, yo la cuidare, ¿verdad?-**__ volteo hacía con ella con una sonrisa. Después los adultos se van dejándome con ella. Pude ver que me miraba cuidadosamente.- __**Espero que seamos amigos.**__- le extiendo la mano mientras que le regalo una sonrisa._

_**Claro que me encantaría ser tu amiga**__.- su voz esta suave… tan agradable, que me produjo un pequeño sonrojo. No puedo ver su rostro pero puedo sentir como sonríe.- __**¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo?**__- acepta mi mano tomándola y me empieza a jalar de manera delicada hacia al el bosque.- __**¿No te molestarías si me enseñas el bosque? Es que siempre tengo curiosidad que hay en él.**_

_**Claro, con mucho gusto.-**__ ahora soy yo quien la llevo camino al bosque._

_En esos momentos ella y yo nos empezamos a conocer, ella me acepto… fue la primera persona de mi edad que me aceptaba, no huía de mi o me tenía envidia. Estaba tan alegre y ella también. Era como si la conociera de toda la vida. _

_Todo el ambiente era tan hermoso y alegre, ella y yo corríamos felizmente como si nada importara. Volteo a ver el cielo. Es tan brillante que me enceguece, literalmente, provocando que no viera nada ni escuchara…_

Abro los ojos de manera violenta, me doy cuenta que fue sueño. Y era la ventana que dejaba pasar los rayos de sol que me despertaron. Me doy cuenta de que estoy en la cama, en mi cuarto, en mi casa… ¡Un momento! Entonces recuerdo todo lo sucedido. Me levante lo más rápido posible, apenas iba a dar un paso cuando sentir un como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba por el dolor.

**¡AAAAHHHHH!-**grito tan fuerte como era el dolor de insoportable, caí al suelo. No podía moverme, solo podía abrazarme así mismo en busca de controlarme por el dolor. Creo que incluso unas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

Sentía como el tiempo se detuvo, las horas pasaban para mí porque en realidad eran minutos los que pasaban. Hasta que llegaron mis padres, mamá parecía muy preocupada y le decía a mi papá un montón de cosas, que no le ponía atención por estar concentrado en el dolor, mientras que papá se limitaba a levantarme con sumo cuidado para luego recostarme en la cama. Respiraba agitadamente hasta que por fin el dolor se fue. Pude notar que estaba completamente vendado mi brazo derecho y el izquierdo unas cuantas partes al igual que mi torso. No traía camisa solo mi gorro y un short negro.

Cuando me sentí más relajado dirigí mi mirada hacia con mis padres, como desde el comienzo, mamá lucía preocupada pero a la vez aliviada de verme que no resistió la tentación de abrazarme. El abrazo era cálido y seguro, no me lastimaba de lo contrario me daba una gran tranquilidad, le correspondí el abrazo de la misma manera.

**Pensé que te había perdido...-** susurro mamá al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas rodaban unas lágrimas de alegría. Dejo de abrázame y se sentó en la cama.

**Nos distes un gran susto cuando tus amigos te trajeron en ese estado.-** cualquier persona diría que papá es un insensible porque su rostro se mantenía serio, pero sé que en su cara de amargado está preocupado por mí siempre ha sido así.

**¿Eh? ¿Amigos?**

**Así es, los otros pokedex holders.**- recordé que ellos nos iban a venir a visitar, lo había olvidado por completo.- **me dijeron que fue gracias a un Bagon que te pudieron encontrar.**

**¿Un Bagon?... ¡El Bagon!-** iba a volverme a levantar, pero fui retenido por un grito.

**¡NO HAGAS ESO, IDIOTA!- **el grito de papá me asusta tanto que puse a mamá como defensa.- **el Bagon está allá abajo junto tus pokemons.**- suspire de alivio, el me salvo que curioso, y yo pensé que me había abandonado.- **el doctor dijo que estás tan golpeado como si hubieras caído de un gran árbol.**

**Y qué pasaría si te digiera que fue de un acantilado.-** lo digo en un tono bajo para que no me escucharan, pero…

**¡UN ACANTILADO!-** ambos estaban sorprendidos, que incluso papá tenía los ojos abierto como platos.

**Sé que es un poco loco, pero es la verdad… digamos que tuve un pequeño problema de regreso a casa… me gustaría no hablar de eso.-** realmente no quería recordar lo que había pasado. Creo que papá se dio cuenta de mi estado por la forma que me miraba.

**Ruby, si no nos quieres decir lo aceptamos… pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿entendido? **

**Querido no seas muy duro con él. Acaba de despertar, lo más seguro que debe de estar muy cansado y hambriento.**- veo como se levanta.- **será mejor que te traiga algo de comer.**

Antes de se marcharan, me entro una duda.- **¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?**

Ambos se me quedan mirando como si dudaran en decirme, el cuarto entro en un gran silencio que fue interrumpido por mi papá.- **Tres días.**

**¡TRES DÍAS!-** me quede sin palabras, ahora ya entendía la preocupación de mi mamá.

**Y no te preocupes, el doctor dijo que estaba sorprendido por tu rápida recuperación, y que dentro de mañana o pasado mañana estarás mejor. Así que tendrás que quedarte a descansar hasta mañana.**- dicho eso, ambos salen de la habitación. Dejándome con algunos pendientes, que luego los averiguaría.

Todo paso normal, mi mamá me trajo algo de comer, y con la ayuda de mi padre, me cambiaron de vendajes. Donde me di cuenta de que lateral derecha de mi torso tenía un gran morete, mi hermosa figura se había desfigurado, pero me dijeron que con la pomada se me quitaría. Pensé que Sapphire, Wally o por lo menos Emerald vendrían a verme, o los sempais, pero ninguna señal de ellos. Mi papá dijo que no habían venido desde que me trajeron. Temí que se hayan asustado por mi pésimo estado, decidí que era mejor descansar en vez de preocuparme.

**En la noche**

Estaba terminado de comer tranquilamente una sopa, cuando escuche como la puerta se habría lentamente. Con pereza deje la bandeja, donde estaba el plato vacío, en un mueble cerca de mi cama.

**Adelante.**- la puerta se abrió de manera fuerte provocando un pequeño susto por el cambio. Pero mis labios formaron una gran sonrisa al ver quién o más bien quienes estaban en la entrada de mi cuarto**.- Hey, ¿Cómo han estado?**

Eran mis pokemons: Mimi parecía muy preocupada al igual que Nana y Coco, también Popo pero él flotaba de manera muy inquieta, Zuzu que traía en sus brazos el Bagon estaba muy angustiado que le salían lágrimas de la preocupación al igual que el pequeño pokemon.

No lo soportaron más esa tensión que se lazaron hacia conmigo, Mimi frotaba su cabeza contra la mía, en cambio Popo su rostro contra mi mejilla; Nana y Coco frotaban de manera suave mi torso; Zuzu se había retenido porque tenía miedo de hacerme daño y el Bagon igual. Después de un cierto tiempo ellas me dejaron de "acariciar", me senté en el bordo de mi cama. Mire a Zuzu y al Bagon, y les abrí mis brazo, ellos entendieron el mensaje que rápidamente se abalanzaron a abrazarme de manera fuerte pero no dolorosa, mientras algunas lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos.

**Lo siento por hacerlos preocupar.**- las demás no se dejaron y se unieron al gran abrazo. Estaba tan feliz en esos momentos que el poco dolor que sentía había desaparecido.- **pero miren que lo malo ya ha pasado.-** les sonrió.

Después del gran abrazo, pude notar a Mimi recuperada y al Bagon en buen estado. Suspire del alivio que sentía. Todos se habían tranquilizado, pero seguían viéndome de manera culpable.-** no es su culpa lo que me paso, ustedes no estaban ahí y no sabían lo que pasa**.- aunque haya dicho eso no pareció ser muy útil. Entendía el por qué se sentía culpables, pero no yo era el de la culpa por hacerlos sentir así.

Intentado cambiar de tema.- **ya conocieron al Bagon**.- todos asienten alegremente.- **pues es el nuevo integrante del equipo.-** el Bagon empezó a asaltar de la alegría mientras abraza mi pierna.- **pero te falta un nombre.-** se detiene y me mira con duda.- **si un nombre para que puedas identificarte de otros como tú… Eres macho así que, ¿Qué te parece "Baba"?**

Zuzu empezó a reírse y el Bagon me miro con cara de "¿Enserio?".- **¿"Gogo"?-** ahora la risa fue de Popo. Y seguía con la misma mirada. Entonces me quede pensando.- **mmm… ¿Y qué tal "Yoyo"?-** recordando un juguete que mi papá una vez me había regalado pues me parecía que eran igual.

No hubo risa en esta ocasión, "Yoyo" sonríe complacido por el nombre, y a su vez, todos asentía convencidos por el nombre.- **Bueno, Yoyo será tu nombre. Y creo que ya es hora de dormir.-** me acosté en la cama, y cada quien iba a su lugar de dormir, pero decidieron dormir cerca de conmigo.

Zuzu trajo colchón cerca de la cama, quedando al lado de está. Los demás decidieron dormir conmigo en la cama. Nana y Coco se echaron cerca de mis pies, Mimi al ser un poco más larga, se enrosco en la parte final de la cama. Yoyo y Popo se acostaron al costado, quedando en medio de todos. Me produjo una risa por ese escándalo pero me sentía bien, y era lo único que quería saber antes de dormir es que quería estar bien.- **Buenas noches…-** sentí pesados mis parpados que no les impuse nada, caí dormido con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de autora:**

**No me puede resistir a subir un nuevo capítulo, incluso si estoy de vacaciones.**

**Alguna duda o pregunta será respondida, las sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas o si tengo alguna falta también lo será. **

**Gracias por leer**


	5. Reencuentro

**Bueno antes que nada voy a contestar una duda.**

**yopi XD : Popo fue a visitar al presidente, pero realmente es del equipo de Ruby. Y la niña es mi avatar, yo lo dibuje (todo fea pero sí).**

**Ya contestada la dudan disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

_Reencuentros_

_Ojala que ese recuentro que tanto deseas se cumpla con esa persona que tanto esperas volver a ver, pero ten cuidado con las circunstancias la encuentres; el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última que la vistes; pero lo más importante, recuerda que todo lo que era y se formó con esa persona especial se puede mantener, modificar o incluso borrar._

_No te dejes llevar por tu punto de vista de la vida, pues todos la viven de diferente manera. En ello puede dar el cambio de la persona._

* * *

PVO – Ruby

_Estoy en una habitación completamente blanca, camino y no logro tocar la pared, es como si estuviera en un vacío. Me resigno, es seguro que este soñando, pues lo último que recuerdo es haberme acostado junto a mis pokemons. Todo es tan extraño…_

_**Por alguna razón… me siento mal.**__- tenía un mal presentimiento de este sueño._

_**Me das miedo…-**__ Esa voz dulce y suave que sin embargo me trajo un enorme miedo y angustia, me paralizo y a la vez un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo.- __**mucho miedo…**_

_Volteo con lentitud al origen de la voz. Una niña de vestido de volantes con un hermoso cabello castaño se encontraba a unos pasos de mí, con sus manos, que intentaba inútilmente detener las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, evitaba que la viera a la cara… Era ella…_

_Tenía miedo de mí… como aquella vez. Sentía un caos en mi interior: Ternura, Soledad, Angustia, Duda, Miedo, Deseo, Amor, Odio, Tristeza y Decepción; eran los sentimientos que causaban el caos. Tenía que verle la cara, tengo que saber quién es. Apenas empiezo a terminar el primer paso cuando…_

_**Sabes que duele, ¿verdad?-**__ esa voz tan familiar me tenso. Volteé inmediatamente._

_**Sapphire…**__-era ella, estaba parada al otro extremo. Mi sorpresa fue que su rostro me miraba con odio._

_**¿Qué haces aquí?-**__ sentí una necesidad de ir con ella olvidándome de la otra presencia. Pero empezaron a ver gritos._

_**¡Así que me piensas olvidar… Después de haberme herido…! ¡Crees que con que solo hayas cambiado por mi va arreglar todo lo sucedido, ¿Eres un idiota o insensible?! **_

_**¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te odio! ¡Por eso no he venido a visitarte! ¡Me dice asco con ver lo patético y débil que te veías!**_

_Y se guían gritando cosas que me ofendía. Todo era tan confuso que caí en mis rodillas y con mis manos intentaban evitar escuchar los gritos tan doloroso que me daban ambas. No era capaz de mirarlas, mantenía mis ojos en el suelo, y a su vez, lagrimas salían de ellos. Me sentía mal, patético e inútil._

_**¡¿ES QUE LO HAS OLVIDADO?!-**__ gritaron al mismo tiempo. Levante la mirada rápidamente por el susto. Mi rostro palideció y mi cuerpo se tensó, mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos de eso estaba seguro. _

_Ellas estaban enfrente de mí, Sapphire que vestía su conjunto de hojas y… aquella niña… era ella, Sapphire, pero una versión más pequeña y vestida de manera elegante. Ambas me miraban con odio._

_**S-Sapphire…-**__ Era aquella niña que había estado buscando. Estire mi mano para tocarlas._

_**¡No me toques!-**__ Ambas gritaban al mismo tiempo que su voz se sincronizaba.- __**¡Me das miedo!/ ¡Me das asco!**_

_Me paré ignorando sus advertencias. Quería hablar con ellas, pero unos rugidos interrumpieron mi deseo. _

_**¡GRRRRR!**__ – eran dos Salamences, uno era él que nos había atacado a mí y Sapphire de niños; y el otro era la que me había encontrado hace pocos días, la que me dio su hijo, la que murió enfrente de mi ojos. El primero se encontraba con la boca llena de sangre y la segunda terriblemente herida. Se acercaban como podían hacia a mí._

_**¡IDIOTA, RECUERDA!-**__ ese fue el último grito que escuche, en el sueño…_

_Todo se empezó a distorsionar, me estaba mareando y caí al suelo confundido… Entonces escenas pasaron por mi mente… _

_Una pelea contra Salamence; Mi papá abandonándome; Solo en casa en días festivos y cumpleaños; Mi encuentro con Sapphire; La apuesta; La isla espejismo; ¿Sapphire confesándome su amor?, ¿Ella diciendo nuestro pasado?; El abandono de Sapphire en el coche volador; Marge, Steven y Papá muertos; Mimi evolucionando; Liberando a Celebi; Los hechos del Frente de Batalla; y… lo de estos últimos días._

_Es cuando me di cuenta de que eran recuerdos, era lo que Sapphire me decía que recordara. Todo fue tan rápido, tan sorprendente, tan perturbador; que empecé a gritar por el dolor de cabeza… Quería salir de esta pesadilla…_

**¡AAAAHHHHHH!-** desperté de manera violenta que me importo poco el dolor que sentía en esos momentos y me levante de la cama. Antes de saliera corriendo al baño, vi a mis padres y mis pokemons mirándome con preocupación. Llegue al baño con trabajo por los mareos que sentía. Lo primero que hice fue ponerme de rodillas frente el escusado y empecé a vomitar en él.

Mi mamá se acercó y me a sobar la espalda.- **Ruby… Norman fue por unas pastillas para que se te quite todo esto.**- me extendió una toalla.

Termine de vomitar y tome la toalla para limpiarme. La dejé en el suelo y con ayuda de mi madre me apoye para levantarme pesadamente. Me condujo a la cama, me senté en el borde de ella. Sintiendo asqueado me tomo el vaso, que desprendía gas, que mi papá me da para regresárselo.

**Lo siento…-** susurro, me sentían tan débil. Sentí como Yoyo abraza mi pierna y los demás me miran con preocupación pero con una sonrisa como que me decía "solo fue una pesadilla", y me hizo sentir mejor.

**No te preocupes, Ruby. Solo fue una pesadilla.**

**Rose, creo que él está mejor. Te dejaremos dormir. A penas son las cuatro de la mañana. **

**¿Por qué estaban aquí?-** era cierto ellos estaban cuando me desperté.

**Te escuchamos gritar. Pensamos que te habías caído de la cama, pero cuando fueron varias veces bajamos a verte. Intentamos despertarte pero fue en vano. Estuvimos viéndote gritar por 15 minutos.**- dice mamá, ya más tranquila.

**Y-yo… lo siento.**- susurro con culpa. Que mis padres me vean en una manera tan poco "cuerda" no es lo que exactamente me gustaría enseñarles.

**No te preocupes. Es normal que tengas pesadillas por lo ocurrido. Bueno será mejor ir dormir.-** Mi papá toma de la mano a mamá, se despiden y se van. Mis pokemons vuelven a sus lugares para dormir aunque me miraban con preocupación, aun así, me quede completamente dormido.

_A la mañana siguiente_

PVO – Normal

En una de las habitaciones del hogar Birch para ser más específicos, la habitación de Sapphire, se encontraban un grupo de chicas, la dueña de dicha habitación y sus superiores. Blue y Crystal estaban sentadas en la cama mientras que Sapphire y Yellow en el suelo. Todas ellas se encontraban platicando desde hace un buen rato hasta que se tocó "el tema".

**No hemos ido a visitarlo.**- dice Yellow con algo de culpa. Los amigos deberían estar apoyándose y ninguno se había dignado de ir.- **Sapphire-san, ¿Por qué no vamos a visitarlo?**- con la esperanza de que aceptara.

**No puedo…-** todas la miran con tristeza, por su tono de voz había cambiado radicalmente a uno triste.- **no quiero admitirlo, pero cuando lo vi en ese estado… me trajo recuerdos, malos recuerdos; que quiero olvidar. Pero ustedes pueden ir.**

**No te vamos a dejar sola, Sapphire.- **dice Crystal que la miraba con ternura. Sapphire se siente agradecida por tener grandes amigas.

**Pero Sapphire, dinos la verdad.**- todas centran la mirada en Blue, que se mostraba seria y decidida**.- ¿Por qué no quieres ver a Ruby? La verdad.-**La habitación se quedó en un silencio, muy incómodo para todas.

**y-yo…-** unos sollozos de parte de Sapphire fue lo único oíble en la habitación.- **¡No lo sé! ¡Cuando lo vi en ese estado! ¡Sentí… Sentí! ¡Miedo, coraje, Odio Y Otros Estúpidos Sentimientos! ¡Me sentí patética! ¡No lo quiero volver a ver!-** Fue cuando Sapphire finalmente se rompió, lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos. Inmediatamente todas la abrazaron con protección. Un ruido hizo que se separaran.

**¿Qué fue eso?**- dice Yellow asustada.

**Vino de la puerta. De seguro que el viento lo movió.- **dice Sapphire ya más tranquila.

**Sapphire, pase lo que pase estaremos aquí para ti.**-dice Crystal con una sonrisa.

**No lo olvides, Ok.** – dice Blue con una sonrisa, Sapphire se siente mejor porque muestra una sonrisa sincera.- **¿Y los muchachos?**

**Fueron a comprar la comida que se acabaron ayer.** – dice Crystal algo enojada.

**¿Y qué tal si hablamos sobre chicos?**

**¡BLUE!- **gritan todas algo sonrojadas, y empieza olvidar "el tema" para hablar sobre los chicos de manera muy animada.

En otra parte

No muy lejos de la casa de Sapphire, se encontraban unos muchachos, los pokedex Holders, caminando por Villa Raíz hacia dicha casa. Todos ellos venían cargando una bolsa con comida.

**¡Tenías que comerte toda la comida!** – dice Silver malhumorado a Gold, pues él era el responsable de que los hayan mandado.

**¡¿Qué?! ¡Tenía un hambre! ¡Todo ser humano tiene que comer!-** les dice Gold indignado.

**Pero eso no significa comerte un todo lo que había en la nevera de Sapphire.**- dice Emerald enojado.

**Pero lo hizo. Solo queda llevar estas cosas y desayunamos.-** dice Green un poco molesto.

**¡Eso es genial!**- grita Red y se mira con Gold con la misma alegría y se le regreso de parte de su kohai. Pero mira algo inusual a lo lejos.- **¿Eh? ¿Chicos?**

**¿Qué pasa, Red sempai?-** dice Gold, y todos dejan de caminar y fijan la mirada en Red, que miraba a lo lejos.

**¿Ese no es… Ruby?-** Apunta a un muchacho que en efecto era Ruby, que corría como si su vida dependiera de eso, solo que con cierta dificultad.

**¡HEY, CHICO CURSI!-** grita Gold, que fue tan fuerte que aturdió a los demás pero logro llamarla atención del chico. Ruby volteó hacía con ellos y a su vez de detuvo. Su cara parecía entrar en pánico y temor, que fue notada por sus amigos.

**¡¿Ruby, qué haces por aquí?!- **fue el grito de Emerald que saliera del trance.- **¡HEY, ESPERA!-** pues había sacado a Zuzu para montarse en él y huir a alta velocidad. Iban a seguirlo pero fueron retenidos por Green.

**¿Pero qué haces, Green?**

**Red, ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta?**- todos de estar algo exaltado se calmaron por la seriedad de Green.- **por la dirección en la que venía, era el de la casa de Sapphire. Algo debió haber pasado, por su actitud debe ser algo malo como para huir de nosotros.**

**Sera mejor que vallamos a la casa de Sapphire lo más pronto posible.-**Y como dijo Silver, todos ahora corrían a gran velocidad a la casa de Sapphire. Deseando que todo estuviera bien.

En casa de Ruby (Cocina)

Norman bebía su café tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico y su esposa tomaba el té, ambos disfrutando tranquilamente su convivencia antes de que Norman se fuera al gimnasio. Eran tan solo las 9 de la mañana, y Ruby había decidido dar la vuelta para aflojar su cuerpo.

**Querido, estos momentos no los cambiaría por nada.-** dice después de darle un sorbo a su té con una sonrisa cálida.

Norman baja su periódico y la mira con cariño.- **Yo tampoco, aunque por alguna razón-**

**Siento que algo va a pasar, ¿No?** – Norman la mira sorprendido por haber interrumpido y tener los mismos pensamientos**.- Desde la**- Un portazo provoco que la taza de Norman se derramara algo de café en la mesa y Norman se levantara enojado.

El causante de ese ruido acaba de entrar a la cocina, era Ruby que parecía estar exhausto por haber corrido, pero su rostro mostraba una serie de sentimientos oscuros que les fue incapaces de entenderlo.

**¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡ME VOY DE HOENN!**

Esas palabras provocaron confusión en sus padres, Rose dejo caer su taza, pues le fue incapaz de poder sostenerla por más tiempo; y Norman simplemente se intentaba mantener serio pero le fue imposible. Esa decisión tan sorpresiva, tan espontanea, tan estúpida… Pero ellos buscaban era el "por qué" de esa decisión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Aquí un capitulo un poco más largo que los otros. Y estoy agradecida por compartirme su opinión sobre cada capitulo que subo.**

**Alguna duda o pregunta será respondida, las sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas o si tengo alguna falta también lo será. **

**Gracias por leer**


	6. Despedida

**Esta ocasión me gustaría que leyeran hasta el final, porque al principio es algo raro. **

**Gracias y disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

_Despedida_

_Las despedidas son más duras de los que parecen. _

_Quizá las cosas se entiendan cuando uno esté lejos. Irse de la vida del ser querido que adoras nunca es sencillo, pero a veces es necesario. No confundas un "adiós" con "hasta luego"; uno es para siempre y el otro es temporal._

* * *

_**¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡ME VOY DE HOENN!**_

_Esas palabras provocaron confusión en sus padres, Rose dejo caer su taza, pues le fue incapaz de poder sostenerla por más tiempo; y Norman simplemente se intentaba mantener serio pero le fue imposible. Esa decisión tan sorpresiva, tan espontanea, tan estúpida… Pero ellos buscaban era el "por qué" de esa decisión._

Los minutos han pasado desde que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas con tal fuerza. Aun si cree lo que acaban de escuchar, Norman y su esposa deciden que era mejor hablarlo sentados en la sala. Norman un disgustado por la actitud de su hijo lo toma de brazo y lo jala a la sala, seguidos de Rose.

Ya en la sala, se encontraban Rose y Norman sentados en el sillón más grande y Ruby en el sillón mediano de al lado. El silencio en la habitación era muy notable; en cuanto a las posturas de los miembros de la familia era muy visible. Rose se ocupa un rostro de preocupación mientras que Norman y Ruby mantenían un perfil serio pero era cuestión en minutos que se rompieran alguno de los dos.

**¿Por qué?-** fue Norman que rompió el silencio, los tres se miraban a los ojos con gran intensidad.

Ruby mantenía la mirada en sus padres, pensaba que diría y tenía que ser algo que su padre no lo pusieran en su contra. Suelta un suspiro de pesadez y se levanta del sillón sin despegar la mirada a su progenitores. Y con voz seria pero pasiva**.- Antes que nada, les pido de favor que no me interrumpan hasta que termine. Sé que esta decisión es muy inesperada, también sé que están confundidos y preocupados. Sin embargo, pero la creo necesaria. En los últimos días, me he dado cuenta de los errores que he cometido… necesito tiempo de pensarlo… de analizarlos y encontrar las soluciones de ellos. Durante mi vida he provocado dolor y miedo en otras personas que son importantes para mí. ¿Qué si estoy huyendo de mis problemas? Tal vez sí, pero les puedo asegurar que regresare a afrontarlos. Con o sin su permiso me iré. Entre más pronto mejor**-El regreso del silencio fue menos durable que el otro.

Norman se levanta de su asiento.- **¡Pero que estupidez estas diciendo! ¡No lo voy a-**

**¡NORMAN! ¡Es suficiente!**- ambos hombres miraban con sorpresa a la mujer que se había levantado con enojo para luego tranquilizarse. La mirada de Rose era muy dulce y seria a la vez, se acerca a su hijo y lo toma de las manos.- **¡Claro que te apoyaremos!**

**Rose…**- Norman veía la tristeza oculta de su esposa.

**Ruby… Sabes que no existe un manual para hacer "los padres perfectos" o para criar a un hijo, ¿verdad?... Tanto como Norman y yo hemos tenido nuestros errores a la hora de criarte, pero…**- las lágrimas de Rose empezaron a caer.- **criamos al "hijo perfecto para nosotros" aunque no lo creas… Es hora que aquel niño que tanto amamos se convierta en un hombre de bien.** – Rose suelta una de sus manos con las que sostenía a las de Ruby para estirársela a su marido. Él dudando la acepta. Y entonces ambas manos que sujetaban la mano de su hijo y esposo a la vez, las frota contra sus mejillas mojadas de lágrimas Ambos veían con tristeza a la Rose.- **Todo padre tiene miedo de este momento, nadie está preparado para esta separación. Me duele, me preocupo, me alegro; que hayas escogido esa decisión. Tus motivos los respecto, si no quieres contarlos te entendemos. El ser humano no es perfecto, y todos cometemos errores. Pase lo que pase tu padre y yo estaremos con los brazos abiertos esperando tu regreso…**

Rose no pudo más y empezó a llorar. Ruby temblaba del preocupación nunca pensó que su decisión afectara mucho a su madre.- **m-mamá… y-yo…**

**Ruby, lamento todos los errores que cometí como padre**.- Ruby miro a su padre, él estaba triste y arrepentido algo que no se veía muy seguido.- **los días que te deje solo… las peleas que hemos tenido… pero lo hago porque te quiero…**

Ruby dejo de sostener la mano de su madre para abrazar a ambos.- **¡Lo siento! ¡Todo fue mi culpa!-** los adultos estaba sorprendidos antes de que alguno de ellos contestaran fueron interrumpidos.- **¡Si yo jamás hubiera peleado con ese Salamence, tal vez seriamos una familia más feliz! ¡Fue por mi culpa de que papá se fuera, de que mamá tuviera que trabajar por la familia, fue por mi culpa de que nos separáramos!**

Ahora era Ruby el sorprendido, sus padres lo abrazaban con una dulce ternura que le provoco que lagrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos en gran cantidad.

**Ruby, ¿pero de que estas hablando? Si somos la familia más feliz en este mundo.**- la palabras de Rose hicieron que se calmara un poco.- **Ruby, no importa lo que pase te amamos. Ni la madre más lista u ordenada, ni el padre más tranquilo y paciente, ni el hijo "macho"; nos podrá igualar este gran amor que sentimos… **

Se dejan de abrazar. Y Norman le entrega una Pokegear nueva y Ruby lo mira con confusión- **Ruby, sé que te quieres ir ahora mismo. Mientras vas a acomodar tu ropa para tu viaje, yo iré alistarte algunas bayas para el camino y Rose ira a preparar algo de comer, ¿entendido? -**Antes de que digiera una palabra, Norman y Rose se fueron a hacer lo planeado.

PVO – Ruby

Vi como mis padres se iban. Este todavía no era la despedida, tengo que arreglarme. Corrí a mi habitación, entre y la cerré con seguro. Caigo de rodillas y me abrazo a mí mismo.

**¿Por qué las despidas tienen que ser tan duras?-** no entendía la diferencia de cuando hui hace cinco años con los de estos momentos. Tal vez porque en esos años era una persona egoísta, o porque ahora mi familia es más unida que antes y madure. O por las declaraciones que acababan de suceder.- **Sin embargo… me siento tan bien haber soltado todo esta culpa que tenía.-** dije con una sonrisa. Me levanto y me dirijo a arreglar mi equipaje. De una cosa estaba seguro, tenía que arreglar mis errores, pero para ello ocupaba pensar libremente. Ya he arreglado uno, que era el de mi familia que a pesar de que me iba a ir los voy a sentir más cerca que nunca.

Entonces recordé las palabras de Sapphire…

_¡No lo quiero volver a ver!_

Así como cambie en el pasado, lo hare ahora con el mismo propósito.

**Cuando haya meditado y mejorado vendré y le diré… que la amo y la amare por siempre. Aunque ella no me acepte.-** me levanto ahora con una mirada llena de determinación. Saco a mis pokemons que me miran igual de decididos que yo.- **Tenemos que arreglarnos, ¿listos?**-todos asientes alegres y me empiezan a ayudar.

Casa de Sapphire (sala)

PVO – Normal

Las chicas junto a Wally, que había llegado hace un buen rato, se encontraban en la sala platicando animadamente. Como los sillones habían sido destruidos por Sapphire por "accidente", se encontraban todos sentados en la alfombra.

**¡Estoy tan hambrienta, que me comería-.-** Sapphire fue interrumpida por todos.

**¡una vaca* entera! ¡Lo sabemos!**

**¿Eh?-** Saphire mira confusa a los demás.

**Llevas rato diciendo lo mismo.**- dice Crystal.

**Sapphire-san, no te preocupes, que no eres la única-** dice Wally.

**¿A qué hora llegaran los chicos?-** dice Yellow con cierta preocupación.

**Ahora.-** y como había dicho Blue los chicos entran corriendo a la sala.- **¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa?**

**Pensamos que les había pasado algo.-** la cara de Red al igual de los otros era de preocupación pero al ver que estaban bien se relajan.

**¿Por qué dice eso Red-san? Hemos estado aquí platicando en todo el dia.- ** Yellow miraba con cierto desconcierto.

**Vimos a Ruby corriendo de aquí a su casa**. **Bueno… por este camino.-**Las palabras de Green lograron crear una atmosfera sofocante pero inquieta a la vez**.- Por sus caras no sabían nada, ¿verdad?**- ellas asienten algo confundidas.- **entonces lo más seguro que no vino de aquí.**

**Pero, ¿Por qué huir de nosotros? Sé que estamos feos o somos muy latosos pero, ¿enserio?**

**El idiota de Gold tiene razón.-** Gold miraba con enojo a Silver.

Entonces se oye como otra persona entra en la sala, llamando la atención de todos.

**¡Papá!-** Sapphire grita con sorpresa pero alegre. Era el padre de Saphire, el profesor Birch, quien había entrado.- **¿Pensé que ibas a regresar en la noche?**

**Es que se me olvidaron los papeles para la investigación… ¿Eh?**- el profesor Birch mira confuso a habitación y con la mirada empieza a buscar.

**¿Qué pasa, profesor?- **dice Crystal.- **¿Se le perdió algo?**

**Pensé que Ruby estaría con ustedes todavía**.- la mirada de confusión se hizo notable en todos los jóvenes de la habitación.- **lo más seguro que se fue pronto de que Norman lo regañara, ¿verdad?**- dice con alegría, sin darse cuenta del impacto que le hizo esa declaración a los muchachos.

**¿A-a qué se refiere, profesor? ¿R-Ruby estuvo a-aquí?**- a pesar de estar tartamudeando, Red fue el único capaz salir del shock.

**¿No lo han visto?, que raro. En la mañana, vino y me pidió permiso de entrar a la casa a verlos antes de que me fuera al laboratorio.**-dice mientras sale de la habitación. –** nos vemos en la noche.**- y sale de la casa.

**Oh por Arceus. Chicas, el ruido que oímos de la puerta.**-las chicas se miraron con preocupación. Blue tenía razón, podría ser que haya sido Ruby… cuando hablaban de él… cuando Sapphire hablo respecto a él.

Sapphire se levanta y empieza a correr hacia la casa de Ruby con miedo y preocupación. La casa quedo sola por la falta de personas en ellas porque sin que los demás digieran una palabra imitaron a Sapphire. Ahora todos corrían, olvidándose que tenían sus pokemons, que los podían ayudar a llegar más rápido, pues la preocupación los había cegado la razón.

PVO – Ruby

He decidido llevar conmigo a Yoyo caminando, miro por última vez mi casa. Mi madre me entrega un bento para el camino. Y papá me da algo de dinero.

**Ruby, por favor llámanos o envíanos mensajes para saber cómo estas.-** mamá me abraza con cariño**.- Es tan raro… hace algunos años yo estaba preparada para esto, pero ahora se me hace tan difícil.-** Se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.- **por favor no te preocupes por nosotros, ¿sí? Cuídate mucho. **

**Ruby, si vuelves y sigues siendo un idiota como ahora no te lo perdonare, ¿entendido?** – Papá se está siendo el serio, están divertido que me empiezo a reír**.- Y no te preocupes no le diremos a nadie a donde te fuiste.**

**Gracias, saben ahora que pude desahogarme con ustedes sobre todo lo que sentía… desearía quedarme con ustedes.-** era cierto, todo se volvió en cierta manera más tranquilo.

**¡Pero no lo harás!-** papá grito que me desconcentro de mis pensamientos.- **¡Has tomado una decisión y pase lo que pase debes seguirla hasta el final! ¡No mire atrás siempre camina hacia delante! ¡Cuando te decidiste por los concurso y yo te lo negué, ¿qué hiciste? Seguiste insistiendo y mírate ahora. Eres uno de los mejores coordinadores de Hoenn!**

Él tenía razón, no debía estar dudando sobre mis decisiones**.- Mamá, Papá, Gracias… este es una hasta luego no un adiós… **Yoyo y yo empezamos a alejarnos de la casa, mi hogar. Mis padres a lejos se despedían. Hoy fue un día algo raro pero me tendré que acostumbrar.

**Bien, Yoyo. Iremos a Ciudad Portual para tomar un barco.-** Yoyo alegre empieza a correr más rápido que yo. Y nos adentramos en el bosque. Antes de perder de vista Villa Raíz, me despido de todos mentalmente: mis padres, los habitantes de la villa, de mis sempais, de mis amigos y de Sapphire…

_¿Estarás pensando en mí? ¿Estarás feliz? ¿Estarás triste? ¿Me extrañaras o me olvidaras? Me gustaría decirte como me siento… pero necesito irme. No te preocupes, que yo volveré._

_Prometo cumplir con todas las promesas que hecho, con superar todos mis errores y resolverlos, y pase lo que pase sonreír ante cualquier adversidad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Sé que se dieron cuenta de que al principio fue algo tonto y cursi, pero hay razones para ese comportamiento de los personajes (bueno a mi punto de vista debieron actuar algo parecido):**

**~En el pasado, cuando Ruby huyo, no eran tan unidos como lo eran ahora. Así como las actitudes de todos cambiaron, en este caso el apreciar más a la familia.**

**~Nunca hubo una despedida, porque Ruby huyo simplemente.**

**~Las confesiones y todo el dolor aguardado de los años salieron a flote.**

**~Y los momentos que acontecieron hace poco.**

**Espero que me entienda el porqué de esa actitud un poco anormal.**

***Como que pone un pokemon suena algo cruel , así que he puesto en lugar de Miltank una vaca.**

**Alguna duda o pregunta será respondida, las sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas o si tengo alguna falta también lo será. **

**Gracias por leer**


	7. Amor

_Amor_

_Cuando realmente quieres a una persona, no importa lo lejos que vaya ni el tiempo que tarde en volver o si nunca vuelve. Siempre lo tendrás en lo más profundo de tu corazón._

* * *

POV – Sapphire

Podía ver la casa de Ruby desde aquí, y conforme corría más fuerte me acercaba. Miedo, enojo y alegría eran los sentimientos que sentía en estos instantes. Los gritos de mis sempais los había estado ignorando, y más en estos momentos. Sin importa que decían los gritos, seguía con decisión.

Llegue a la puerta de la casa, me importo un comino y la paté con fuerza. La puerta se abrió y decidida entre a la casa ignorando todo a mí alrededor. Subo las escaleras, corro hacia la habitación de Ruby, abro la puerta rápidamente… y nada…

La habitación estaba ordena, limpia y… vacía. Esto no podía estar pasando. Tal vez se fue a comprar un mandado o algo por el estilo. Antes de salir de la habitación, me percate de un sobre en la cama. Me acerco y lo tomo, decía mi nombre. Era la letra de Ruby y tenía su aroma. Me senté en la cama, aún seguía cansada de correr.

Tengo miedo de abrirla… ¿Qué dirá? ¿Por qué está dirigida a mí? ¿Dónde está él? Entre otras preguntas volaban por mi cabeza. Abro la carta y me sorprendo por lo que contiene la carta…

_Querida Sapphire_

_Lamento todo el mal que te he hecho. Lo recordé, ese grande y doloroso recuerdo. Corrompí tu dulce corazón, te asuste, te hice sufrir. Aquella niña frágil de la que me enamore, ahora es una chica decidida y valiente. Quiero remendar todo está mal que te hecho, por eso he decidido alejarme de todo para pensar mejor. No quiero volver a cometer los errores dos veces. Te he asustado dos veces, ¿no es cierto?_

_Te prometo que volveré, tal vez llegue tarde pero volveré. Reparare todo lo que se rompió en el camino. No te preocupes no estarás sola, los sempais, Wally, Emerald, tu padre, el maestro, Winona, entre otras personas que te quieren estarán ahí contigo._

_Sapphire, Te amo…_

**¡YO TAMBIEN! ¡PERO YO QUIERO QUE ESTES CONMIGO!** – Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordase de mis ojos. Abrazo la carta contra mí. Todo esto mi culpa, sin tan solo yo… Y mi mente es un caos que no puedo controlar mis sentimientos. Mi pensamiento se nublo, las lágrimas caían como un arroyo. Los sentimientos comienzan a fluir de manera libre junto a mis lágrimas.

PVO – Normal

Los pokedex Holders entraban a la casa de Ruby con sorpresa y algo de miedo. La puerta estaba rota cuando entraron, lo que pensaron fue "Sapphire". Caminaron hasta llegar al comedor-cocina, donde Norman leía su periódico tranquilamente sentado en la mesa, mientras que su esposa se encontraba preparando la comida. La habitación estaba en silencio sorprendiendo a los jóvenes, pues ambos actuaban como si nada. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo se escuchó un grito del segundo piso.

**¡YO TAMBIEN! ¡PERO YO QUIERO QUE ESTES CONMIGO! – **Era la voz de Sapphire, y las chicas sin dudarlo se dirigieron a la habitación en donde se encontraba Sapphire, dejando solo a los chicos con los papás de Ruby en la habitación.

El silencio era molesto para los chicos, en cambio para los adultos no les importaban. Fue gracias a la mamá de Ruby que se rompió.

**Hola, chicos. ¿Qué les trae hasta aquí? **– Rose había terminado de servir a su marido.- ¿**Gustan un poco de estofado?**

**Ruby… ¿Dónde está?**- Emerald analiza cada movimiento de la pareja. Ella se termina de servir y toma asiento al lado de su esposo como si ignoraba la pregunta, aunque por los gestos se podría decir que no quería hablar del tema.

**Se fue… esta mañana…**- y el silencio regreso, y ahora, con las caras de sorpresa de los chicos. Norman dejo de leer su periódico y volteo a verlos. La mirada intimidante de Norman logro que los chicos dieran un paso atrás.- **Si no tiene un asunto aquí, por favor, retírense. **

Gold no aguanto más, y exploto**.- ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Cómo se fue? ¿Cuándo regresa?...**- todos estaban inquietos, no sabían nada y era obvio su preocupación por su amigo.

Norman dirigió su mirada a su esposa, que lucía triste pero con una sonrisa, para luego regresarla a ellos. – **Como les dije, él se fue. No sabemos adónde y ni cuando regresara, pero sabemos la razón.-** en ese momento bajaban de la escalera las chicas, Sapphire tenía los ojos rojos y vidriosos**.- y la razón creo que ustedes se enteraran por otra parte.-** refiriéndose a Sapphire.- **Ya todo aclarado, les pido que salga de mi casa.**

**Pero yo tenía hambre.**- dice Gold, provocando enojo en los hombres.

~un minuto después~

Gold fue lanzado fuera de la casa por el dueño de ésta, o sea Norman. Los demás pokedex Holders salieron por su propia cuenta, y con cuidado de no pisar a Gold.

**Lamentamos las molestias.-** dice Green algo apenado.

**Que pasen buena tarde.-** Norma cierra la puerta, no sin antes mirar con tristeza a Sapphire, que lucía preocupada.

Minutos transcurrían, nadie hablaba mientras caminaban a sentarse cerca de la selva, donde los arboles producían sombra y el viento corría libremente, un lugar cómodo para platicar. Ya en un lugar cómodo, todos toman asiento en el pasto.

**Él… se fue… y-y todo es mi culpa…-** Sapphire ya no estaba llorando, simplemente se veía triste. Los chicos les costaba verla en ese modo. Y les iba explicando lo que contenía la carta, omitiendo el "te amo" de Ruby.

**Pero el regresara, Sapphire san. De eso puede estar segura. Es mejor esperar por un tiempo que por una eternidad.- **Yellow le toma la mano a Sapphire, que parecía más calmada. – **Él está volviendo a cambiar, y solo por ti. **

**Y-yo también tengo que hacerlo.-** Dice Sapphire con una sonrisa, y todos la abrazan con cariño.

~una semana después~

PVO – Normal

El lugar era muy concurrido, y enfrente de la multitud, que reía mientras aplaudía, se encontraban un escenario donde dos personas bajaban del ahí. Entre la multitud se encontraba Ruby, quien tenía rato observando un mapa.

**Mmm… Si aquí es Ciudad Corazón, entonces debo de tomar este camino para llegar al auditorio. Listo creo que eso ya es todo. ¡Vámonos, Yoyo! ¿Yoyo?** – Ruby busca a Yoyo entre la multitud pero nada. El pequeño pokemon había evolucionado por lo que ahora era un Shelgon. Tenía que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible, pues tenía que encontrar un lugar para hospedarse.- **Si yo fuera Yoyo, ¿Dónde me encontraría?... En un lugar que haya mucha comida.**- El joven empezó a caminar hacia la calle de restaurantes hasta que un grito le llamó la atención.

**¡Nooooo! ¡Es mío! ¡No te lo comas! **– Ruby empezó a correr al origen del grito. Llegando a una fuente donde se encontraba con un trio de niños, un trio de pokemon y a Yoyo. Dos de ellos eran niños y casualmente los había visto en el espectáculo hace rato, y la niña que se veía elegante. En cuanto el trio pokemon, era una Torterra, un Empoleon y Infernape, sin embargo Ruby no conocía esos pokemons por ser originarios de Sinnoh.

El rubio estaba regañando al moreno, que se encontraba llorando de manera cómica al ver que Yoyo se estaba comiendo un paquete de galletas. Mientras la jovencita de cabellos oscuros los observaba al mismo tiempo que tomaba té sentada en la fuente.

**Ah… disculpen.**- Ruby llamo la atención de los presentes y en especial la de Yoyo, pues cuando él hablo dejo de comer y corrió a sus pies.-**Lamento lo que hizo mi pokemon… es que es algo glotón. No se preocupen, le pagaré lo que se comió.**

**No se preocupe, así está bien.- **dice el niño moreno, que curiosamente había dejado de llorar, para luego sacar otra bolsa de galletas.- **Pero para la próxima, que avise es que no era comida para mi sino para nuestros pokemons.- **le entrega el paquete al trio de pokemons. Aquel niño fue jalado por la fuerza hacía con los otros, un circulo de susurros. Dejando confuso a Ruby.

**Pero que estas asiendo, no puedes andar regalando cosas. En especial a los extraños.-** susurra el rubio. A pesar de que estaba "susurrando" parecía que estaba hablando normal pues se podía escuchar desde cierta distancia.

**Diamond, Pearl tiene razón. No podemos saber si es alguien bueno.-** la niña se limita a dejar de tomar té. – **por favor, Diamond. Puede ser peligroso aunque no se vea.**

**Lo siento, señorita Platinum. Lo siento, Pearl.**- dice algo triste, aunque sus amigos tenían razón para desconfiar, pues con los hechos ocurridos hace un año era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

**¡Oigan! **– Ruby llama la atención del trio provocando que dejaran de formar un circulo.- **estos son sus pokemons.**- ellos asiente. Ruby se le queda viendo al pokemon de tipo agua, pero como no sabe de qué se trata saca su pokedex.

_Pokedex: Empoleon_

_Si alguien hiere su orgullo, le desgarra con unas alas que podrían cortar un témpano de hielo._

**Wow, puedo ver que es un pokemon que destacaría en un concurso pokemon. Es orgulloso y su aspecto es admirable. Y se nota que está bien cuidada.-** Ruby veía emocionado a la pokemon, sin mencionar que la hacía sonrojar. Sin notar la impresión de los chicos de Sinnoh.

**D-disculpe.-** hablo Diamond sorprendido pues sus amigos ni siquiera salían del shock.- **¿U-usted tiene una pokedex?**

**Oh, perdonen mis modales. Mi nombre es Ruby y soy un Pokedex Holder de la región Hoenn. Soy un coordinador. Un gusto en conocerlos. Y en cuanto el dinero por la bolsa de galletas, yo se las pagaré. Así que por favor no pongan ninguna excusa.- ** la sonrisa de Ruby se desvaneció al ver que los niños no respondían. Acaso había sido muy molesto, o tal vez habían oído de él.

¡**Ruby sempai! **- el grito de los niños, sorprendió a Ruby y más lo que dijeron. Si ellos lo acaban de llamar sempai eso significaba… que ellos también era Pokedex holders.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Después de un gran tiempo para esto, si lo sé es muy decepcionante. Lamento mi ausencia, una palabra: EXAMENES.**

**Ya no habrá ninguna interrupción hasta que se acabé, así es, el fic pronto se acabara. Gracias por sus comentarios, son una fuente de inspiración para mí.**

**Alguna duda o pregunta será respondida, las sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas o si tengo alguna falta también lo será, con el fin de que yo mejore.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
